


Mightier Than the Pen

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: NCIS
Genre: Boredom, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, No Spoilers, Other - Freeform, Team, Team as Family, mock sword fights, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored, Tony and McGee have a battle, with Bishop watching and cheering them on in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mightier Than the Pen

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own NCIS. :(

Bored, Tony and McGee have a mock pens and pencils fight, with Bishop watching and cheering them on in the background.

“Come on, McGee, get him!” Bishop said with a laugh, as McGee and Tony were pretending to have a sword fight-Tony using a pen, and McGee using a pencil. 

“You’re pencil is going to break, and then you’re going to be sorry as I stab you with my pen, McLoser,” Tony said with a smirk. 

“Oh yeah? Well I’ve just got one thing to say,” McGee thrusted and Tony ducked, twisted around, and then blocked the pencil with his pen. Without warning, McGee managed to knock the pen out of Tony’s grasp and it was suddenly flung across the room and Tony dramatically fell to his knees onto the carpet. McGee aimed the pencil at his neck. “The pencil is mightier than the pen!” 

“Don’t you three have work to do?” Gibbs asked, coming towards them. His phone rang, even as McGee and Tony quickly went back to their desks. Bishop was pretending to have been working all along. 

“Scratch that work that you were supposed to be doing. We’ve got a case,” Gibbs said, and at that the three began to grab their bags. 

“This war isn’t over McEvil,” Tony called, as they headed towards the elevator. 

“Who was it that just lost the battle?” McGee retorted. 

“I may have lost the battle, but that doesn’t mean I’ve lost the war!” 

Bishop was still giggling even as the elevator doors closed, the last thing that one would see would be Gibbs face as he rolled his eyes and drank from his usual cup of coffee.   
==

End


End file.
